Crown of Thorns part 1
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: During the Salem Witch Trials, Duo is believed to be a witch after his family dies mysteriously. (2x6)
1. Default Chapter

1 Crown of Thorns Part 1  
  
By: Anonymous Donor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW and I never will. Just like I'll never own my dream car, a BMW Z8. Unless I really do make it in acting. Otherwise I'll just end up as a low paid drama teacher. *shakes fist as agents* You better notice me August 4th! *ahem* Sorry.  
  
Categories: AU, humor, angst, torture, death, symbolism, shounen ai/yaoi (whatever you want to call it), OOCishness  
  
Pairings: 2x6  
  
AD's note: Well, this takes place back in the times of the Salem Witch Trials. Yay. More research for AD. I have a habit of doing this to myself. Accuracy, be damned! Well, I'm learning a lot about this so I don't mess everything up and get a bunch of flames because I didn't get it right. Also, I'd like to point out that I'm changing some names of the accused and such in this. I hope I get it right. R&R, please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".If it be possible no more innocent blood be shed. I am clear of this sin."  
  
--Mary Easty, condemned and executed as a witch  
  
**Salem, Massachusetts, March, 1692**  
  
Duo Maxwell blew out the candles in front of the painting of his late parents, Paul and Helen Maxwell, and his brother, Solo. He sighed. They'd died only a month before, so near the time that Relena Parris and Dorothy Williams (1) began to act so strangely. Maybe that is what had gotten his family too. He wished it had gotten him also. People were beginning to talk. They had already began to examine the Indian girl, Hilde Good and Sally Osborne (2), who knows who would be next. "If only I had died with you, mama, papa. Then I would not be so accused."  
  
They had gotten sick so suddenly, and died quickly. Whispers told of witchcraft. Duo had never made contact with the devil or had familiarity with any evil spirit, yet he was thought to have anyway. "They'll come for me soon, I'm just sure of it. Then I'll be murdered, even though I am innocent," he said as he moved around the large house, blowing out the candles for the night. He sighed. It didn't help matters that he had no interest in the village girls, but looked at the boys differently. He couldn't help it. He tried to like the girls, but they were all just so. so. He didn't know what they were so, but they were. "Well, looks like I'm up the creek without a paddle." He yawned as he settled in for the night. He'd actually have to get out of the house tomorrow if he wanted to eat for the next week.  
  
**A dark room in the witch house(3)**  
  
"I swear to you! The surviving Maxwell boy is doing terrible things to the two afflicted girls! We walked them by the house and they began to whimper, moan and cry, moving strangely and all that the other witches have done to the girls!" the young man said. The blonde man sitting in the corner snorted. These witch trials were already getting out of order. He wondered if it truly was the doing of Satan that was affecting the girls. "Plus, Trowa, Magistrate Hathorne's son, has said that the Maxwell boy had numerous times tried to seduce him with evil spells to get him to do unheard of things!" The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Otto, can you be sure that is the truth? You know that when the Hathorne boy does speak it's usually lies. Don't you need proof of that by someone that doesn't cry wolf?" The ginger haired man in the front of the room bristled at the mention of his son's lying.  
  
"Then perhaps you'd like to go check the theory, Zechs. Since Lucrezia has died from these evil spells, perhaps you'd like to see if it was the Maxwell boy that did it to her," Trieze said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Zechs stood straight and proud. He would not let himself look like a coward.  
  
"Of course I'll do it." He hated bringing his wife into it, God rest her soul, but it was needed. He did crave a little human companionship since his wife had died, and the Maxwells had always been kind to the unfortunate. Surely the young man with the braid would take him in.  
  
Duo walked the streets of Salem early that next day. He heard that they had denounced Rebecca Nurse as a witch. The hunt was getting worse. It wouldn't be long now. Instead of showing the fear he felt at the fact that he may be executed, he smiled kindly at everyone as he bought what he needed from the merchants. He was about to munch into an apple, when the sight of the well-known blonde man, Zechs Merquise, sitting alone caught his eye. He cautiously walked up to him, head tilted to the side.  
  
"Are you fairing alright, Mr. Merquise?" he asked quietly, trying to be polite. Zechs looked up at him with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact, young Maxwell, I don't. I've been feeling lonelier than ever with Lucrezia gone and I fear having to go back to the house we lived, because I won't see here there." He hadn't lied yet. Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Well, it's pretty lonely at my home also without anyone around. I could offer you a room if you like. I could use some company too. It's too quiet in that old house by myself. It gives me the creeps some times," he said casually, not actually expecting Zechs to take the invitation of someone that was being accused of witch craft, but deciding to do what his parents would do. But much to his surprise, Zechs got up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Duo. I believe that could help us both out some." Duo blinked, but quickly regained his composure. He knew that Zechs had heard of the accusations upon him, he was one that was part of the town council. Ignoring the fact, he led the blonde man to his home and opened the door.  
  
"Well, I'll get you a room ready," he said, closing the door behind Zechs. "I'm just surprised that you'd agree to stay with someone that could be taken away as a witch." Zechs rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
"I don't believe what they're doing to any of the so called witches is right. Besides, anyone could be called upon for examined. I believe that the two girls are just reacting this way for attention." He still had not lied. "Besides, I don't believe that the son of such wholesome people is guilty of witch craft." Duo smiled. At least one person realized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD's note: Well, that's the first part. I'm going to keep it going, but should I post it up? This is the first AU fic I've done that has an actually real time setting in history, and I don't know if it's going too well, so I'd really like some feed back.  
  
The girls that were supposedly affected were Elizabeth Parris and Abigail Williams.  
  
The three women that were first examined were Tituba (the Carib Indian slave), Sarah Good and Sarah Osborne.  
  
The witch house is the house where they examined people thought to be witches that still stands today. 


	2. Crown of Thorns part 2

Crown of Thorns Part 2  
  
By Anonymous Donor  
  
Disclaimer: applies from part 1  
  
Pairings: applies from part 1  
  
Categories: applies from part1  
  
AD's note: Anonymous here. I'm continuing on with this because of the support of some of the wonderful readers of fanfiction.net. I, too, love 2x6, even if those fics are few and far between. If you don't like it, you can suck my rosy red toe! So, enjoy, have fun, R&R please! I thrive on it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**April 3rd, 1692**  
  
"I swear to you, he had displayed no unwholesome behavior, even when he believes I'm not there," Zechs tried to tell Trieze again this week. The older man didn't buy it.  
  
"You will stay there in that house until I can believe for certain these things for myself. You could just be under his wicked, evil spell." Zechs sighed in defeat and nodded.  
  
"Very well, sir." Zechs exited quietly.  
  
"Do you think he's lying, Trieze?" Otto asked skeptically.  
  
"I believe he is. I believe he may be just like the Maxwell boy. Evil and conniving, through and through."  
  
******  
  
Zechs still felt rather odd going into the Maxwell house. Something about the house itself made him shiver, as if something unholy truly did reside in evil there. Ignoring his overactive imagination, he sat down in the parlor just as Duo entered.  
  
"So, what's up with the witch hunt?" Duo asked in interest. He knew that he could be called in soon. Zechs's icy blue eyes looked up at Duo.  
  
"Catherine Cloyce (1) was accused today, just like her sister, Iria." He felt bad not telling the young man that was giving him a place to stay that he was there as a spy. He'd grown to enjoy the braided boy's company, maybe a little too much for his own good. He was a good kid. It wasn't right to have him accused as he was. Duo sat down by Zechs and shook his head.  
  
"Her too? This thing is getting out of control. It won't be long before I'm one of the condemned." he said sadly. "No one but you believes me." Zechs felt worse now. "Hey, can I show you something?" Zechs gave Duo an odd look, but nodded.  
  
"I suppose." Duo silently motioned for Zechs to follow him. They descended to the cellar. "Duo, why are you taking me down to the cellar, it's-" Duo shushed him quickly. He found a candle and flint and little the small wax stick to give a little light to dark, dank cellar. Zechs looked around. "Duo." The braided boy looked at him.  
  
"This is all my parents and brothers meddlings with witchcraft and such. They would come down here and try all sorts of insane things, sometimes using animal sacrifices," he said calmly, watching Zechs survey the scene. "I never wanted any part in it. It frightened me." He stopped. "Do you think they knew about my parents and that's why they think I'm like them?" he asked quietly. Zechs sighed and sat on the wooden steps, head cradled in his hands.  
  
"No, Duo. That's not why. Did you ever do something to upset Relena or Dorothy? They're the ones who say you practice witchcraft." Duo thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Well, Relena tried to kiss me once and I hit her. Could that be it?" he asked completely innocently. Zechs nodded a little.  
  
"Perhaps. I have a confession, Duo. I'm not just here out of mourning for Lu, but I was sent here by Trieze, one of the magistrates, to see if you were a truly a witch." Duo looked at him in horror. "Don't worry, this place will stay out of the talks. Duo, you've done nothing wrong to be accused of evil deeds. Trowa Hathorne, Trieze's son, said that you tried to use one of your spells to try to seduce him," Zechs said quietly. Duo just blinked, then frowned.  
  
"That son of a goat! I would never seduce *that* boy!" he protested, then halted, realizing exactly how he had said it.  
  
"That's another reason. They believe you favor males sexually, since you haven't even begun to court any of the village girls." Zechs watched Duo blush. "So that part is true." Duo turned his head in shame.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't make me evil, does it? Does that make me a Satan worshiper?" Zechs chuckled, and Duo automatically turned back, scowling. "And what do you find so amusing about this, Mr. Merquise?" Zechs smirked.  
  
"You don't need to act so ashamed of it in front of me. I already knew. No, I don't think it makes you evil," he said standing. "But don't be trying to seduce any of the village boys or you'll surely be hanged. I will keep this whole discussion a secret, Duo Maxwell. You and I are the only ones that know that you and I are the same." Zechs headed back up the stairs to the house in the dark of the night that had fallen, leaving behind a stunned and confused Duo.  
  
In the shadows of a juniper bush by the cellar, a dark figure slunk back to report his findings..  
  
*******  
  
"Mr. Hathorne, you were right."  
  
"About what, Otto."  
  
"Merquise and Maxwell."  
  
"Really? Do tell me what you learned."  
  
"The entire Maxwell family practiced witchcraft."  
  
"And? What about Merquise?"  
  
"Well, sir, I believe he uses his spells to seduce men also."  
  
"Good work, Otto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AD's note: Bum, bum, bum!!! *cues the dramatic music* Tune in next time for another episode. R&R? 


End file.
